Nobody's Pawn
by pompeypearly
Summary: Sequel to Scorned. Chloe has accepted the terms to Lex's proposal. Now she has to confront those she used to know in her new role – Mrs. Luthor. Spoilers for season 10
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Nobody's Pawn - Part One

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** A light R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Scorned'. Chloe has accepted the terms to Lex's proposal. Now she has to confront those she used to know in her new role – Mrs. Luthor.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated. For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world. Dedicated to Solo, because she needs some cheering up, and I know a bit of Chlex always manages to do that!

Chloe had been preparing for this night for the past two weeks. She was sat in a limo, wearing an elegant black silk dress, and fighting the urge not to fiddle with the tiny purse in her lap.

Tonight was the night Luthorcorp was holding an exclusive charity function, all in honour of Lex's return from the dead. The fight to regain control after such a long absence had been hard, but quick. Money still talked in the right places, and he was welcomed back with open arms. All accept Oliver and Tess'. They had fought with everything that they had and were bitter with their defeat.

She and Lex had now been married for four weeks, and he had gone out of his way to play the part of the doting husband. Since his return to the world, not only healthy but with a new wife in tow, the world's eyes were constantly upon them; especially her old friends.

Their abilities gave them an advantage, but Lex had prevented any 'surprise' meetings with ease, keeping Chloe far from their unwanted presence. The mansion had green kryptonite strategically placed around the grounds and within the walls, and on her wedding night she had been given a beautiful platinum necklace, encrusted with diamonds and green meteor rock. It matched her engagement ring perfectly.

As superheroes, access to her was limited, but as a human it was worse. Security had been tripled from Lex's previous contingent, and they were frequently forced to threaten police action and have Oliver Queen and Lois Lane from the grounds.

At her first week in the mansion, Chloe had detected Victor intruding on their security footage and had to block his attempts to spy on their daily lives. She had thought of suggesting that they put on the act of a happily married couple, but she found that there was no need.

Marriage to Lex was surprisingly simple. He was holding to his part of the agreement, and they both seemed to be enjoying the benefits of the contract. The real surprise was how she was starting to enjoy his company. He was starting to remind her of the Lex she had met when he first arrived in Smallville. Gradually, witty banter began to fill their evenings together, and Chloe was able to witness a less uptight, softer version to the asshole she once knew.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this tonight?"

His smooth voice plucked her from her inner thoughts. Concern from him was still foreign to her, but she rationalised that he was merely protecting his investment.

"I'm ready; but as much as I want to see the look on their faces, I'd rather not speak to any of them for too long."

"Does that include your cousin?"

Lois had been the only one to even speculate the truth. Chloe had received an email from her cousin every day since her disappearance, despite the lack of reply. Upon her return, those emails quadrupled.

The most recent had hinted that she believed her (righteous) anger towards Oliver may have prompted her decisions. Lois had said she understood wanting to hurt the disloyal bastard, but she didn't want her making mistakes because of that rage. There were a few 'quotes from the General', but more importantly she asked that no matter what choices Chloe made, she wanted to be a part of her life.

Chloe looked over at Lex who was patiently waiting for her reply.

"As strange as it sounds, Lois may be the only one I won't mind talking to. So far she is the only one who is viewing this marriage with an open mind."

"You know that she plans to marry Clark. Knowing the hurt she will feel during his downfall doesn't put doubt in your mind?"

That was the only regret that she did feel over her arrangement of Lex, but Lois was strong. She would get through it, just like Chloe had to every time her heart was shattered. Loving a hero was dangerous and ultimately she was doing her a favour.

"Please stop questioning my determination to see this through."

He put his hand on her knee, and the heat of his hand warmed her through the thin material of her dress. It was a strangely over-familiar gesture, despite their active sex life. To Chloe, it felt almost too…intimate.

"I have never underestimated your desire to see things through. Your past speaks for itself."

Chloe felt her spine stiffen, ready to defend whatever event from her past may have popped into his mind.

"There was a reason I fired you from the Daily Planet, Chloe. I've always known that if you held a position of power, you would continue to be a force to be reckoned with. My father learned that lesson first; it was one that I learned from. Despite everything, your loyalty and determination is the reason you have always had my respect."

"If that is really true, Lex, then stop doubting me."

"It's not my doubt in you; it's the doubt in yourself which concerns me. You're about to put yourself into a room with people you have loved. People you have been willing to give your life for. Can you trust yourself not to want them in your life again?"

It was a question she had asked herself repeatedly before saying 'I do', and time and again she found herself having the same answers.

"Clark has always used me as a resource. Our friendship has been dying for years as he tried to live by his father's black and white model. Despite not fitting into his ideals, he was happy to use me, but caring about me isn't something he's been concerned with for a long time. He didn't even try to find me when I was gone."

"What about Dinah Lance? She will be there tonight."

"The bitch can rot in hell. You know from your own dealings with her that she only looks out for herself."

Chloe saw the corners of his mouth upturn as he tried to suppress a smile.

"And Queen?"

As much as she hated to admit it, on occasion she still had to fight back her tears over the loss of him. She had thought that they were something special, that he would know she would be fighting her way back to him.

She was unsure what hurt her the most. The fact he had moved on so quickly after their first 'I love you', or that he hadn't trusted her to return.

Lois had told her he'd searched for her, but it was Dinah and Clark who had convinced him to give up. The assumption being that Chloe had turned her back and had joined the other side, assisting Checkmate.

There was a bittersweet satisfaction that their actions had helped to fulfil that prophecy, of sorts. She was determined to protect those who had cared for her; she would continue to protect the secret of AC, Victor and Bart. It was Oliver who had to be wary. Lex already knew half of his secrets before Chloe had even approached him.

She would have married him if he had asked. Instead, he had left her feeling like an easily disposed whore. It had been another rejection added to her life's list.

It had killed that last happy part of her. That was how she had been able to listen to Lex's plans and feel nothing. It was like her heart was hollow.

There would be no genuine happy, bright smiles anymore; just a satisfaction in knowing that she couldn't be hurt anymore.

"If I can't hurt Oliver, then he needs to pay somehow. I'm tired of being the only one that faces the consequences of their actions."

Lex gave a small nod at her words. "Just one more thing,"

Chloe turned to glare at him, challenging him to continue his interrogation.

"Looking beautiful in a dress is nothing without a smile to go with it. Yours used to dazzle; it would be nice to see it again."

"Don't worry; I can act with the best of them."

"I'm sure that you can, but it's something that I would like to see. This marriage need not be a chore, Chloe."

Chloe studied his face for any sign of a lie, but found none. His request appeared to be surprisingly genuine. She relaxed back into her seat, the feeling of defensiveness slowly ebbing away.

"It isn't a chore. As partnerships go, this is bringing me a satisfaction I haven't had in a long time. I have a purpose of my own."

The car began to slow, before finally coming to a stop. Looking out of the window, it seemed as if the world's press had gathered outside for the first official pictures of Lex Luthor returning to public life. It would also be the first time that he would be photographed in public with his new bride.

"Are you ready?" Lex asked.

"I have a feeling tonight will be one to remember."

The door was opened, and Lex smoothly stepped out before turning to offer her his hand.

After taking a deep breath, she accepted his hand and stepped into the mass of flashing lights and shouting voices.

Dazed and disorientated by the attention and the bulbs from the photographers' cameras, she plastered a bright smile on her face and allowed Lex to guide her through the throng.

He paused several times, generously answering questions for the unfortunate reporters who were unable to acquire passes to the Metropolis' event of the year.

As his wife, she did her part by standing at his side, listening to his answers, and helping to keep the attention focused on him. Not that she needed to. She hadn't seen the Luthor charm in full swing for a long time. It was almost nostalgic to see.

It took them thirty minutes to walk the twenty-five feet from the car to the building's entrance, with Lex keeping her arm firmly threaded through his.

Chloe couldn't believe how easily he had worked the crowd of journalists, effortlessly avoiding the awkward questions in favour of those that focused on the positives of his return.

"It's as if you never left. With less than five words you had them eating out of your hand." She whispered into his ear.

"It never quite worked with you though, did it?" He turned his head towards her with a small smile.

"What can I say? I'm one of a kind!"

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye, allowing the playful feeling take her over briefly. She was almost startled by the large smile Lex gave her in return as they entered the room. The noise level dropped slightly at their entrance, just as she expected it to.

Lex led her to the edge of the room and grabbed two glasses of champagne from a passing waiter.

Chloe's skin was crawling as she felt so many pair of eyes focused in their direction. "When are you expected to make your speech?"

"Within the hour," he sipped from his glass as he glanced around the room, looking for familiar faces "It will give us the opportunity to make a swift exit if we need it."

"That shouldn't be necessary. We will stay for however long you need to. It's a public venue. Olive rand Clark will keep their heads here."

Chloe watched as a slow smirk formed on his lips, but it wasn't the one she normally saw when she amused him. There was a touch of satisfaction and malice in his expression.

"I don't think you realise just how crazy you are driving Queen."

Lex had been the only one to see Oliver since his return from the dead, but only for the formalities in retaking control of his company. She regretted not being able to see it for herself, but she had been able to extract a few details from a member of Lex's security detail. Apparently the atmosphere was so tense that his personal security escorted him into the boardroom.

Lex himself had told her that Oliver hadn't dared to mention her by name, but had implicated that Lex was using underhanded tactics to gain advantages over him.

Yet again Chloe saw her place in the eyes of others. Her value was only proportional to her knowledge, and not as an individual. It was also the first time in her life she was glad that was the case. Oliver would be seething.

Lex took her hand and led her in the direction of the podium set up for the occasion.

He never failed to pay her attention, and happily introduced her to those who crossed his path. She in turn smiled warmly and picked up her parts in the conversation easily. He made sure she felt at ease, and she appreciated the effort.

They might not love each other, but they loved what they could do for each other. Revenge might be best served cold, but it was just as satisfactory sharing it with a like mind.

Before taking his place at the podium he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, before whispering in her ear. "We have a familiar audience. Your ex-lover and his date are twenty feet behind you."

Chloe fought the desire to turn and look over her shoulder.

"Stand with me. It will look good having you so close, and it will avoid any distractions during my speech."

Knowing that they were here to put on a show, she continued to smile brightly, and nodded in agreement. He guided her up the steps to the small stage area, where she did her duty and stood at his side, but slightly behind him as he addressed the audience. This was his time to shine, after all.

As he began to charm the crowd, Chloe continued to feel eyes burning into her. She was getting used to the inquisitive glares that being the new Mrs Luthor brought, but she knew this was different. She could feel the intensity of it, and it made her want to wipe her palms on her dress and hide. Instead, she held her head high and smiled adoringly as she was expected to. After all, they were newlyweds.

As time passed, she held her mask in place and fought for control of her eyes, knowing exactly where the more intense attention was coming from.

Lex was the reason they were all here, and as such the focus of the room should be on him alone. There were precious few people in the room that didn't care to hear what he had to say.

So instead, Chloe focused on Lex's pleasant words and tried to play the part of a devoted, corporate wife.

His speech continued, and he swayed his audience with a short, light hearted speech. He talked about bright futures and then surprised Chloe by formally introducing her as his wife.

Taking her by the hand he led her forwards to stand at his side, so she widened her smile for those taking advantage of the photo opportunity.

Lex put his arm around her waist, holding her close to his side. She drew confidence from his possessive embrace as she continued to feel Oliver's stare upon her. With the security of Lex beside her, she could finally brave a look in her ex-lover's direction.

Her stomach dropped from the look she found in his eyes. There was so much hate and anger; but there was something else too. Sadness, perhaps? Chloe hoped he felt every negative emotion she could imagine. It would be justice for him to feel what she had experienced for weeks.

She hoped the guilt ate at him from the inside as she stood by Lex's side, knowing that the man he hated enough to kill was now her husband.

Lex gently squeezed her hip, bringing her attention back to him. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled back at him, with a genuine grin this time. "Absolutely fine."

After a final pose for pictures, he led her through the awaiting throng towards a small table reserved for just the two of them. It was Chloe who saw a tall blonde making his way hastily towards their location first, and his date struggling to keep up before being swallowed by the crowd.

When he finally stood before them, to her surprise it was Lex he looked to with such contempt.

"Queen, so glad you could make it." Lex said pleasantly.

"I don't know what your game is Lex, but I'm not going to let you use Chloe like this."

"Use Chloe? She's my wife, not a pawn." Lex rubbed her hip with his thumb, and the small gesture gave her comfort. Oliver's quick eyes caught the movement and his body stiffened in response.

"What are you holding over her head, huh? Chloe has always been quick to sacrifice herself for others, and you're using that to your advantage."

Despite being the topic of conversation, Chloe was beginning to feel almost invisible. This was supposed to be her confrontation as much as anyone's and it was about time that she was able to voice it.

"I'm glad you can acknowledge my belief in sacrifice now. It's a shame that you could never appreciate it when I gave up my freedom for you. It only took a few sweet whispers in your ear for you to turn your back on me. You let my friends turn from me, leaving me with nothing to come back to."

He finally met her gaze with his own, as if he had only just realised that she was there. Of all the responses she had expected, a bitter laugh hadn't been one of them.

"You're telling me you married him without persuasion? I know you better than that to believe you would. He's told you to lie for him."

There was confidence in his words. After all the bad things that her friends had believed her capable of in the past, they believed that she was above marrying the enemy to soothe old wounds?

"I had persuasion, Oliver - Yours. So thank you for that. As for knowing me better? You knew a fraction of who Chloe Sullivan was. She was the woman who died for you at the hands of Checkmate. Chloe Luthor just took her place."

The look on Oliver's face didn't change. He clearly still didn't believe that she would make this decision for herself. She turned to look up at Lex, and was amused to see the triumphant look gracing his features. He was making no effort to hide his smirk.

"Lex, I think I need some air."

"No problem, my darling."

Chloe inwardly cringed at the pet name, knowing that Lex would know her dislike of it but had used it for his own amusement. The look on Oliver's face was thunderous, so she just grinned and took it.

Lex moved his hand to her lower back again, and began to guide her away.

Oliver's hand reached out to grab her arm, and she was unable to shrug off his grip.

"Remove your hand _now._ Or do I need to call security?" Lex gritted out, all amusement falling from his face immediately.

"Chloe!" Oliver looked at her with pleading eyes.

She saw Dinah finally managing to approach their table, just in time to see the commotion. It was when she stood by his side and put her hand on Oliver's shoulder that Chloe found the words to use.

"Let go of me, Oliver. It was easy enough the first time, why should now be any different?" She spoke softly.

Chloe could see the hurt in his face, and his grip loosened. She pulled her arm free, and rubbed it to take away the sting left behind, before walking away.

Lex caught up to her with a few quick strides. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

She wanted to argue that their presence here was too brief to be considered acceptable by Luthorcorp's shareholders, but she just didn't have the energy to argue.

"Sounds good to me."

Lex ushered Chloe into the waiting Limo and asked for them to be taken back to his Smallville mansion.

Chloe was still idly rubbing her arm, something which Lex did not fail to notice.

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing a warm bath and a nice cup of coffee couldn't fix."

Lex reached over and brushed his fingers over the red marks on her arm.

"I'm sorry about this. I didn't expect Queen to become physically aggressive towards you."

She saw the seriousness with which he said the words, as he lightly touched her skin. She believed him, and let herself enjoy the tingles his touch sent along her arm.

"Do you mean to imply that you expected him to last out at you tonight?"

"I thought there was a possibility that in his frustration, he would allow his fists to do the talking."

"So, should I be calling you my hero or admiring the public relations nightmare you could have created for him back there."

"A little of both would be appreciated."

His fingers were now caressing her whole arm. Because of Oliver, there would be bruises there tomorrow, but for now Lex's comforting touch had her melting into her seat.

"You know, seeing his reaction tonight…he's not going to let it drop so easily. He isn't convinced that I married you of my own free will."

"Then we'll make him see that I didn't force you into this."

There was something that would help to convince Oliver and the league that she wasn't being forced into any of this. The only problem would be if Lex accepted the suggestion.

"You could unblock the security camera feed of the mansion. No one could act twenty four hours a day, even when under threat."

Lex looked lost in thought for a few moments as he considered her suggestion.

"For them to truly believe what they were seeing, we would have to unblock all of the feeds. Otherwise they would simply believe it was staged."

"That would mean having an access all areas pass to our home. Would you be okay with that? You would have to be careful with any work you'd bring home."

Lex smiled with confidence. "The cameras wouldn't be able to pick up anything visually, and there is no audio recording."

It was Chloe's turn to laugh this time.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Are you saying you could?"

"I'm saying that I have, and that I could do it again, even without the resources Oliver has at his disposal."

Lex turned to look at her with such a look, Chloe felt as if she had sprouted three heads and turned purple.

"You know, I think one of the biggest regrets I will ever have is for not keeping you close to me following my father's trial."

She rolled her eyes at such a sentimental thought. "Even if things had been different between us, the outcome would have been the same. Clark never liked to share his things, especially with you."

Lex put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. It was a surprisingly affectionate move, and one that was becoming more frequent. She hated to admit it to herself, but the contact was nice.

"I'm not partial to sharing either. It's not a surprise to me that Clark kept you within arm's reach."

"Yeah, he needed his personal search engine on call all day, every day." The bitterness in her voice was something she hated. Enough time had passed; she should have been over this by now.

"I think it was more than that. If I had had a shred of sense back then, I would have married you instead of Lana."

Chloe was really unsure how to take that statement. Being faked into an unwanted marriage and pregnancy in her teens wasn't something that she regretted never experiencing.

"You've always been Clark's 'Achilles' Heel'. If you had been at my side from the beginning, life would have been a lot less painful for the both of us."

It was a rare admission of feelings from a man she had believed to be devoid of them. There was no reason for him to lie to her now. If they were in this for the long haul, it made sense for them to let their masks slip on occasion.

He was right too. So much heartbreak would have been avoided. She would never have loved, married and lost Jimmy. Her father would never have moved half way across the country to find work, her career wouldn't have been flushed down the toilet, and she would have been far, far away from any emotional ties to Oliver queen, Clark, and their friends.

"You are worth billions of dollars and employ some of the greatest scientific minds of our age. Are you sure they can't whip us up a time machine?" She said on a sigh.

"If I went back in time how would I make the ever-loyal Chloe Sullivan fall in love with me?"

"Plying me with exotic coffee blends, instead of letting me waste my hard earned dollars on the filth you allowed Lana to serve would have been a start."

He smirked at her words and pulled her closer. Her arm draped across him as she cuddled into his warmth, allowing herself to fully relax.

"You are more complex than that. Even the Chloe I knew back then would have needed more than gifts to hold her attention."

She thought back to her life as a teenager, and the things that she had desired the most. There were things that were more important that the hopeful gaze of an attractive farm boy.

"Listening to me, and holding your attention; that was what meant the most to me. Strange as it may seem, I think you would have been one of the few people interested in my crazy theories, even back then."

"Your friends listened to you."

"They humoured me."

Lex leaned forward and kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear, "I'll start the time machine project first thing, Monday morning."

She laughed at the thought of a room full of scientists listening to his crazy demand. "Just whisk me away before I set one foot in Smallville High."

"Until the machine is built we will just have to be happy where our past has led us. I'm afraid all I can offer are distractions."

His lips travelled from her ear to gently glide along her neck, nipping her skin in between his kisses. His hand made its own path, trailing along her leg, slowly making her dress ride up to expose her thigh.

"The camera feeds will be unblocked tomorrow. Tonight, I want it to be just us."

The look in his eyes told her all that she needed to know about his plans for the evening. She felt a surge of anticipation and arousal at the thought. She swallowed thickly before answering.

"There are no arguments from me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Nobody's Pawn - Part Two

**Fandom:** Smallville

**Genre:** Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** Chloe/Lex, hints of Chloe/Oliver, hints of Oliver/Dinah

**Rating:** A light R

**Spoilers:** to the beginning of season 10 to cover myself!

**Summary:** Sequel to 'Scorned'. Chloe has accepted the terms to Lex's proposal. Now she has to confront those she used to know in her new role – Mrs. Luthor.

**Author Note:** All comments and reviews are appreciated. For the sake of this fic, Oliver never exposed his identity to the world. Dedicated to Solo, because she needs some cheering up, and I know a bit of Chlex always manages to do that!

The sounds of soft movement in the bedroom woke Chloe the next morning.

Prying her eyes open, she sleepily watched Lex dress for the day as she snuggled further between the sheets.

"Good morning." He said before turning to the bed with a small smile.

"That sixth sense of yours is just creepy."

"But very helpful." He sat next to her as he knotted his tie, "Did you sleep well?"

Chloe stretched beneath the covers and stifled a yawn. "Very."

It was amazing just how relaxed she felt. In part she knew the previous night had been exhausting, but it was only until they had arrived home did she feel the last of her energy leave her.

She had expected Lex to take her straight to bed, or at least have her on the closest hard surface in the mansion.

Instead he had led her to the master bathroom, where he drew a bath scented with oils, before slowly undressing her himself.

It was only after she had soaked for a good half an hour with the bath jets running, did he take her to bed.

Sex between them had always been good, but that had been the first night he had taken the opportunity to leisurely explore her body. He had made her come with his mouth and hands three times before he finally listened to her begging and fucked her.

She was unsure if the power plays from the night had brought on the change, but it was nice. It felt almost as if they were in a loving relationship, where there were genuine feelings. The temptation was there to check if he had kept the feeds blocked, but she knew he would have told her if he had changed his mind.

He was a man of many moods; she just had to write last night off as one of them.

"I'm lifting the security restrictions in place for visitors, today." He said as he inserted his cufflinks.

"So soon?"

"With Luthorcorp's last lingering ties to Queen Industries, it will make business easier."

He looked up at her and gave a look of reassurance, "You don't have to see anyone. Rescinding the order doesn't mean an open invitation."

"I know." She tried to reassure herself as much as him. She needed to think of it as a good thing – at least it would allow her to test the waters with Lois.

He rubbed his hand gingerly across her arm, where as predicted the red marks from the night before had blossomed into bruises. "Don't worry about it for now. I need you to get up; there's something I need to show you before I leave for Metropolis."

Chloe's eyes fell to the clock on the night stand and groaned. No wonder his past wives tried to kill him. "Lex, it's not even six."

"You can go back to sleep after, if you want. I'd just prefer not to wait until tonight to do this," He looked at her openly, "Please."

He rarely asked her for anything outside of their arrangement, so she smiled and dramatically rolled her eyes, before throwing off the bed covers and exaggerating a sigh.

"Fine. But I swear, if this is all for some kinky sex game, I won't be happy Luthor."

His lips twitched slightly in amusement as he passed her a silk robe.

"No kinky sex games, I promise. Not before your first coffee of the day, at least. I've learned my lesson."

She slipped the robe on and tied it firmly in place. "You're a smart man."

Lex stood and with one hand helped her out of bed.

"For this part, you will have to trust me, "He said, as he pulled a silk scarf from his trouser pocket. "And I promise you that my pants will stay on."

"I hate surprises." She complained as he covered her eyes, making sure that her vision was completely obscured.

It wasn't a lie about hating surprises, she always had. Having control issues was something she had lived with her whole life, and her original career plan had done nothing to quell that. Knowledge was power, and being surprised always left her feeling vulnerable and unsure.

"I promise you that it's a good surprise, and only the power of telepathy would give you a clue as to what it is." He said as he she felt him gently guide her from the room.

Chloe tried to mentally keep track of every corner she turned, but it was soon obvious that she wouldn't be able to figure out her destination. She just had to trust Lex, and hope that she didn't walk into a wall.

She was eventually led to a stop, and after hearing the turn of a key in a lock, she was ushered a few more steps before feeling Lex's hands on her shoulders, stopping her.

"Keep your eyes closed." He whispered into her ear.

Resisting the urge to peek, she kept them firmly shut as she felt Lex's cool fingers untie the scarf from around her head.

She felt the silk being placed into her palm and was given a couple of seconds of silence to think of where she could be.

"Open them."

Her eyes blinked opened, slowly getting used to the bright light of the room.

"It's…" Chloe looked around the empty room. There wasn't a single thing occupying the space, "it's invisible?"

"No, the room is my gift to you."

"Kicking me out of your bed already? I'm hurt."

Lex smirked as he handed her the key. He took a few steps into the room before turning in her direction, his arms thrown wide. "This is your space, Chloe. Your sanctuary; your project. Whatever you wish it to be."

"You're giving me a room?"

"I know that having time on your hands is something that you're not used to, and that it is slowly driving you crazy. I wanted to give you something to focus on until you carve your way into the world again."

She was speechless. Financially it hadn't cost him, but a lot of thought had been there. She had never asked for her own rooms as part of the agreement, knowing that it might not portray the right picture to the outside world.

"So I can do what I want with it?" If he was serious, then the possibilities were endless. Once the sun finally rose, the room would be bathed in light. It would be a wonderful little hideaway.

"Anything."

"A study?"

"Yes."

Lex walked towards her, taking her hands in his.

"A little private love nest?"

"Yes." He said with a small laugh

"Turn it into a franchise of a well-known coffee chain?" She said, hoping to find some catch.

"Only if you share the profits."

"Don't be silly Lex; you know I would drink any profits."

"I just want you to be happy. We're not going to last as a partnership if you are miserable."

"You know, you are being particularly nice lately. Should I be suspicious?"

His smile faded quickly, replaced by seriousness. "Not everything about our life together is about bringing down Kent and Queen."

She sighed, and her eyes fell to her feet. "I know; the chance for a marriage not ending in heartbreak for me, or potential death for you."

Just hearing the words was funny, and she would have been laughing if the real tragedy hadn't been that it was true.

His hands found their way to her neck, before cupping her face, making her raise her gaze to him.

"I don't know about you, but I am assuming for that to work that we need to be nice to each other, gradually even friends."

She nodded her head. He was completely right; there was no way that they could act out the next few years together, and God only knew that she needed at least one friend in her life. At least Lex wouldn't set about breaking her heart, he would have the decency to kill her first.

"I know, it's just a lot of getting used to. Even you have to admit that."

He didn't reply, he just stepped closer to her before kissing her chastely on the lips.

"The camera feed will be unblocked in an hour. You might want to be dressed before then."

"Nah, let them look."

He smirked before letting her go. "I'll see you tonight."

Chloe watched as he left the room, wondering if life would ever stop surprising her.

With little else to do until she planned what she wanted from life, Chloe got straight to work on her project.

It would have been easy for her to just use Lex's money and hire a team of interior designers; he probably expected her to do just that, but it wasn't what she wanted.

She picked out her own colours and ventured out of the mansion to buy them herself. If this really was going to be her room, then she would start by truly making it her own.

She wanted a light, bright, airy space. A place that felt comfortable and fresh amongst the dark, authentic rooms that graced the Luthor family home.

By the early afternoon she was surrounded by paint tins, brushes and more decorating supplies than a decorator's van could hold. The only furniture in the room was a small desk and chair, so she could plug in her laptop and shop online if needed.

With sample pots in hand she began to paint patch tests near the window. It was a beautiful day outside, and she enjoyed feeling the sun on her skin; even if it was only felt through a pane of glass.

She stood there for a few moments, just enjoying the heat. There was a time only a few months ago she didn't think she would ever see the sun again. Since then, she had decided to enjoy it at every available moment.

It was then that she felt a change in the atmosphere of the room.

Years of being around some of the most secretive people in the world had led Chloe to develop a sixth sense of her own. Despite being out of the game for over a year now, her 'spider senses' still tingled when her space was invaded by an unannounced guest.

Without the rushing wind that accompanied a man with super speed, she knew at once who had dared to break into Lex Luthor's marital home.

Chloe had known at some point that she would be alone, face-to-face with the man. Their brief encounter the other night was not going to be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Thousands of planned statements and actions had filtered through her mind, knowing that one day she would be here. Right now, not a single one came to her.

"Hello, Chloe."

She turned to see him standing in the open doorway to her little den, and she was surprised to see that he had come to her not as Green Arrow, but Oliver Queen. He didn't need his gear to slip by security here, but she knew he preferred the identity of his costume when breaking and entering.

"Hello, Oliver. I'm afraid Lex isn't here right now. Feel free to drop by later when he's home, I'm sure he will make time to speak to you then."

He stepped further into the room, looking nowhere but at her. "I'm not here for Lex, and you know it."

"Then I really see no reason for you to be here." She turned back to her wall to continue painting.

"You're the reason that I'm here, Chloe. I'm here to get you away from him, to hide you somewhere safe."

She raised her eyebrows, and caught herself short at laughing. There had been enough hiding away in her life time; she wanted to be out in the open enjoying life. "Then I am sorry for your wasted journey. I'm in no need of rescue; I'm here because I want to be. This is my home."

"Home? This isn't your home, Chloe. It never will be."

She turned to face him, knowing that the moment was finally here. Oliver Queen was here in Smallville because of his bruised ego. She was sleeping with the enemy, and he still didn't understand why.

"This is where my husband lives, it's where I eat, work from, and it's where I sleep at night. What other definition of a home do you need?"

He walked closer to her, only six strides for him to close the gap completely. She felt safe that there was a panic button in the pocket of her jeans. She really didn't want him touching her again.

"Husband? That's the biggest lie of all! What is he holding over your head, huh? Was he involved with Checkmate? Is that why you're here?"

"He's my husband because I want him to be, and that is the truth."

He took another two steps towards her, and her heart began to race. She had no idea what she would feel if he touched her without any aggression involved.

"There is a reason you married him, and I know it wasn't out of love." His voice was soft, almost pleading. He still didn't buy into the marriage.

"I want to be with him! Why can't you understand that?"

"Are you forgetting that this man kidnapped your mother and experimented on her for years? Hell, he tortured you, Chloe! How many times has he been happy for you to die?"

His voice was raised, and he was starting to lose his temper. It was good. She wanted him to feel something.

"He's treated me terribly in the past, but I've moved on, and I can live with that."

"You can live with it?" Oliver snorted with disbelief.

"I can, and do you want to know why?"

"Enlighten me." A hint of his arrogance was shining through at last.

"He has never underestimated me. He knows what I am capable of, and trusts that knowledge," She turned away from him towards her window, not wanting him to see the unwelcome pain in her eyes, "And he will never promise me the world and then rip it away from me."

"You can't tell me you don't care about me anymore. This whole thing with Lex; It's you just lashing out in a way to hurt me."

She let out a small, bitter laugh, "It would only hurt you if you loved me, Oliver. Hurting your ego on the other hand? Sure, it would do that."

"I loved you Chloe, you know that!" He was passionate. Maybe there was a part of him that actually believed what his said, but as always, actions had spoken louder than words.

"I heard the words once through a radio, but let's face it; they were empty of any real truth." She spoke quietly, really trying not to replay that day in her mind.

"You know that's not true."

"If it was true, you would have held on for me. I fought my way to get back to you. I put up with the beatings and the pain. I put blood on my hands to find my way back to you, to make sure you were safe, and to know that I loved you too."

He had no idea what she had gone through to find her way back. She toyed with the idea of explaining in detail exactly what Checkmate had done to her, how loyal she had been despite the temptation to end the agony.

She wanted him to feel the anguish that she had felt on her return. His silence spurred her to continue.

"Do you know what the first thing I saw was when I came home? The Daily Planet displaying a picture of Green Arrow and Black Canary, sealing their partnership with a kiss. If that didn't hurt enough, I sought you out, needing to know if what I had read about Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance was true. I was still bleeding, barefoot, standing in the rain; but it was the sight of you two that made me sick to my stomach."

His voice was quiet as he spoke, "I saw you that day. I tried to get to you."

"You were six months to late." She felt that hard edge drip into her voice, the same tone that appeared every time she felt that cold vice grip her heart, "You didn't deserve to speak to me, just like you have no right to now. You were a hero to me, but all I was to you was an afterthought."

"You were never an afterthought!"

"YOU GAVE UP ON ME!" She screamed at him as she threw her small paint pot, the tears finally showing themselves.

"SO YOU GIVE YOURSELF OVER TO LEX LUTHOR?" He marched towards her and grabbed her by the arms, and she winced as his grip dug into the fresh bruises on her arm.

Seeing her pain he looked down to where his hands were, the marks caused by him the previous night were now painfully visible against her pale skin.

"Is that what I…? I'm sorry Chloe; I didn't mean to hurt you."

That was it right there. He may not have intended to hurt her; he never did. Yet he managed to all the same.

She slowed her breathing down, determined not to give this man any more of her tears or thought.

"I said everything I needed to the other night. I don't owe you any explanations, or reasons for what I do with my life. Just go home and know that I am finally happy. I have no worries, no responsibilities. I am finally able to make a fresh start with someone who cares about me."

"He doesn't care about you. He'll hurt you, and probably have you killed." She could feel the tension radiating from his body, and it was suffocating, "How can you trust a man like him with your life, let alone with your heart? Marriage means nothing to him."

"Lex is a man who takes commitment seriously, he always has. I know that my heart is in safe hands. His past wives all took from him, and never once gave back. I'm not the kind of person who could do that. He and I make sense."

"Make sense?" He ran his hand through his hair, clearly trying to work out his frustration, "You worked alongside heroes, saving the world! He's a murderer."

"So am I. Even you have tried your hand at it, and it was only a few weeks ago that you discovered you had failed! Life has many shades of grey, and I can live with that."

"I don't believe that this is what you really want."

Chloe sighed, seeing that he really wouldn't listen to her, at least not yet. Her frustration was starting to build to match his.

"What I can't understand is what you expected to accomplish by coming here today. Did you want me to fall at your feet and beg you to take me back? Have me return to the watchtower, and pine for you from the side-lines as I watch you and Dinah get married? Do you want me to relive my teenage years, with you replacing Clark in my secret fantasies?"

"No!" His voice was hard and confident, with a stare to match; as if he would imprint his beliefs into her.

"Then what? Because I am two seconds from asking security to remove you from the building."

He huffed out a bitter laugh, "They can try."

"Oliver!"

"You're not supposed to be with him…you're supposed to be with me."

For a moment, there was a feeling of doubt, and it settled in her stomach like a rock. What if she had been wrong? Should she have given him a second chance? If she had heard these words when she had first come back, she probably would have just thrown herself into his arms and pushed aside her pain.

Then the image of him in costume, kissing Canary on a rooftop floated into her mind. It hurt still, but not as much as before. There was more embarrassment at being made a fool of now, and the feeling of naivety for briefly wondering for a second that she may have been wrong to feel this way. She would never feel special if he held her now, just cheap and easily replaced.

"Whose fault is that?" She finally asked.

"Come back with me." Chloe could see that he meant every word. All it would take was the nod of her head, and she would take her from this place, as well as taking back five years' worth of self-respect that she had built.

"No. I'm happy, and I want to stay here."

"You don't love him, Chloe."

She thought about the strange turn her relationship with Lex had taken. Their physical relationship had always been good, but more recently she had noticed small changes; things that he had never done for her before. He was interested in her wellbeing, and how she felt. He did everything he could to make her comfortable, even when he didn't have to.

She was changing too, she realised. He made her smile, and she enjoyed the challenge of forcing a laugh from such a serious man. It had been years since she had seen him happy, and putting that sparkle back into his eyes gave her a warm feeling. She looked forward to spending time with him, exploring who the real Lex was, deep beneath the walls he had built.

He was making it easy to forget all of the ways he had hurt her in the past. They were building a future, and she was looking forward to it. A real partnership.

She loved being with him, so would it really take much for her to fall in love with him over time? There was trust, and after that her heart normally followed.

There was a hint of a smile as she answered Ollie truthfully, "Not in a way you would understand."

After a hard day, in Chloe's opinion, nothing could beat curling up in front of an open fire with a good book, and a steaming cup of coffee.

She felt as if she had been on an emotional rollercoaster of extremes, and she needed time to wind down and reflect.

When she had woken up that morning, there had been no clue as to what she would feel and confront in the next few hours. Lex had greeted her day with surprise, warmth and generosity. Oliver had her relieving the familiar emotions of grief, loss, anger and pride.

Her current surroundings were now giving her the comfort, security and peace she desperately needed.

This little den in the mansion had become her sanctuary within her new home. It was more intimate and lacked the grand space that was the common theme throughout the building. Lex was rarely home enough to spend much time here, so Chloe had gradually added small comforts, steadily infusing their styles.

The soft blanket covering her legs, and the decorative pillow under her head were prime examples of how she was gradually taking over.

The fact that her well-thumbed copy of 'Pride and Prejudice' hadn't been tidied away by the cleaning staff, was a true example of how well known this area was known as hers.

"I'm sorry, but don't you have a room of your own now?"

Chloe smiled at his sarcasm, and turned her head towards the now open door.

"I knew there had to be a reason behind your generosity. You just want your space back!"

"No, I want my couch back."

Lex crossed the room, before lifting Chloe's feet and taking their space on the furniture. His warm hands kept hold of her feet as he kept them in her lap.

"So this is about your couch?"

"Yes. It's comfortable. And from the way you continue to sprawl yourself across it, I know you agree."

She caught the small hint of a smile before he masked it. It was safe to say he was teasing her. "Marriage is about sharing Lex. Unfortunately for you, that includes your furniture."

"I suppose that is a sacrifice I will have to accept." He sighed dramatically.

"A wise decision, Luthor." She said, snuggling further into the cushions.

"I'm sorry I'm late tonight. My last meeting ran late."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. I know that Luthorcorp is going through an adjustment period and that late meetings will be a regular occurrence. Besides, you're not supposed to keep my entertained for every minute of the day."

He leaned over and picked a flick of paint from her hair. "I can tell."

"Damn, I thought I got it all out." She began running her hand through her hair, trying to feel for anything more.

"It's all out." he assured her, "So I take it that you had fun today."

"For the most part," She took a breath while thinking how exactly to approach a subject which was bound to anger him. "It seems that Oliver thought today would be a great day to pay me a visit."

Lex's back straightened, and his grip momentarily tightened around her feet.

"You weren't told?"

He quickly shifted and made to leave the room, his anger plain to see.

"I left instructions to be notified of any unannounced guests on the property in my absence."

Chloe scrambled up from the couch and got to the door at the same time as him. Gently, she took his hand from the handle, and held it in her own. "I don't think he came in through the front gate, Lex. Your security has always had a problem with skilled people."

"You're not discouraging me, Chloe. Right now, I'm seriously considering bodyguards to follow your every step, home and away."

She rolled her eyes at the dramatics. "Let's not go overboard here, shall we? I'm not in anymore danger. He's supposed to be one of the good guys, remember?"

"'Supposed to be' is the exact term of phrase I would use." Lex's eyes fell to the bruises on her arm. "When he was here, did he hurt you?"

"He barely touched me."

"That's not what I asked."

She let out a soft sigh. "He grabbed me once. To be honest, I think he was resisting the urge to shake some sense into me…but he saw the bruises first. They surprised him and kept his temper in check."

Lex pulled her into his arms, holding her close. The move surprised her, but she went with the flow.

"Does he believe you now?"

"Time will tell."

She tried to resist the feeling of comfort that she was drawing from being within his arms. It was warm, strong, and entirely too appealing. More than that, it felt safe; and that was something she both craved and feared. Being comfortable was the easiest way for her guard to come down, and she couldn't afford that.

Pulling away slightly, she looked up enough to make eye contact.

"We're in his head, you know."

"I think it's alright to leave Queen to me now. You don't have to see him again."

She could feel the frustration building within her, and absentmindedly rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I've never been one to sit on the side-lines and let others do the work. You know that. I really don't mind."

"I know that, but when we started this between us, you had me promise limited contact between you and people like him. I'm holding up my end of the deal." He brushed a stray curl from her face, while his gaze held hers.

"I know obsession well, Chloe. It would be too easy for you to devote every minute of the day to making him pay. As much as you've tried to deny it over the years, we're alike in many ways; so when I say let it go, it's for a reason."

Her shoulders sagged as she sighed. She knew that he was right. It would be far too easy to become focused and devote her life to a cause again, but that hadn't been the plan. She was supposed to be satisfied with the revenge she had and then move on with her life.

If she really was going to do that, then it all had to end somewhere. However, she knew herself best and that included her weaknesses. "I really don't think I have it in me to let go."

"And that's why you need to focus your energy on something else."

His thumb was caressing her cheek, and it felt far too intimate to her. It was the opposite of what their relationship was about. Sharing her life and sharing her bed never equalled intimacy to her, but the look he was giving her right now was almost unnerving.

"Careful or I'm going to start thinking you actually give a crap."

"I do."

She could feel his sincerity, and she was yet to see any indication that he was mocking her. Trying not to roll her eyes, she let out a deep, steadying breath. "I meant as a person Lex, not as your partner."

He didn't stop his gentle touching, slowly moving his hand to the back of her neck. "We're in this for the long haul, right?" He asked her.

Frowning, she tried to follow his thought process. "Well, sure. That was the plan."

"Then wouldn't it make sense to be friends? You know I admire you and that I enjoy your company. We used to be once; so why is the thought of picking up where we left off such a crazy thought?"

"Maybe it's just hard for me to recognise friendship anymore."

"Think of it this way – what else could I possibly want from you?"

It was true. Lex held all the cards.

If she left him tomorrow, it might temporarily delay some of his political plans, but on the whole there was nothing else he needed. The past few weeks she had spent with him had given him a psychological edge over Oliver and Clark that he could use for years.

"Friends care for each other, and that is why I worry about you. That is also why I'm telling you to let it go." Lex moved forward and kissed her gently. "The best revenge would be for you to move on and be happy. Just live your life and not look back. Regrets are for weaker people, not us. Luthors learn from their mistakes."

Chloe playfully narrowed her eyes and tried to hold back a smile at the last statement.

"You know, I have a feeling your smooth words are going to have an annoying habit of talking me round."

"I hope so." Lex whispered in her ear, before trailing kisses across her jaw to her soft, eager mouth.

"I'll find a way around your logic eventually." She whispered with back a sigh as he began to caress her body, all while pulling her closer to him.

"I'll look forward to the challenge."

His lips met hers in an almost bruising kiss, completely contradicting the gentle way he held her. He slowly began to pull her to the floor and onto the soft rug.

"Sex by the fire? Cliché much?"

Flashing a wicked grin at her, he eased her onto her back before slowly removing the small cotton shorts she was wearing.

"Perhaps, but I promise you that in two minutes you won't even care."

The predatory gleam in his eye caused a jolt of pleasure to flash between her thighs.

Oh yeah, she was beginning to warm to the idea of friendship – especially when it came with such great benefits.

Oliver couldn't bring himself to close the damn laptop and stop what he was seeing. Instead, he took all of that anger and aggression out on the empty glass tumbler he held in his hand.

There was a small satisfaction as the glass hit the wall and shattered into small pieces.

He wanted to find something that would prove what he was watching was an act, that this display was forced for his viewing pleasure.

They had to know someone would be watching – that he would be watching.

Then again, that was the point, wasn't it? Standing up, he kicked his chair across the room.

The door to his office burst open and in walked the woman he was set to marry. She was dressed in an elegant black dress which floated around her ankles, kicked up by her impatient footsteps.

Taking in the shards of glass on the floor and the disarray in the room, she huffed out a breath loudly before crossing her arms over her chest and began to tap her foot.

"For crying out loud, Oliver! We're supposed to be heading out to dinner in fifteen minutes and you're not even dressed!"

He could feel his frustration building on the anger. A day didn't go by when Dinah found some reason to raise her voice at him. He swore one of these days she would just go ahead and scream, finally shattering his eardrums. It would be a relief – finally the nagging would stop.

Digging his fingernails into his palm, he used the pain as a distraction to calm himself. "I said I would be out in five minutes."

"Yes, and you haven't moved an inch since!"

Spying the laptop and its light reflecting onto the wall, she stepped towards it. "What are you watching that's so important that you're willing to blow off the Mayor, of all people?"

Oliver slammed the lid shut, effectively halting her short lived investigation.

"I'm just checking on a project of mine. It's important."

"Fine! Ten minutes, and you better be ready to head out that door." She warned as she turned and charged out of the room.

Through gritted teeth he replied, "Yes, dear."

Once he was sure she was out of view, he opened the laptop again. Thirty-five seconds staring at the screen, he wished he had left it alone.

He had already seen more of Lex Luthor than he ever wanted to, but it was the look on Chloe's face that made him pick up the computer and smash it into the desk. Those beautiful expressions were etched into his memory because he had so often been the cause of them.

Watching her now with the man he hated more than anything, turned his stomach. This was his punishment, he knew that now, but that didn't mean he was going to sit back and let this happen.

He had always been her hero, and that would never change. If it meant biding his time so he could save her, then he would just have to grin and bear it.

Either way, Lex Luthor was a dead man.


End file.
